


He's not gay

by PixieTrash



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieTrash/pseuds/PixieTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has known Vic's brother for six years now. When they first met, Aaron fell in love with those green eyes. But, as his friends keep on remind him, Robert is not gay. Now their friendship tests new boundaries as Robert moves in after a row with his girlfriend and Aaron is reminded of what he wants but will never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This will be a short fic. It's just a simple idea that I had and decided to do something with it. I hope you like it.

 

Aaron had been crushing on Vic’s brother for years. Six years, to be precise. They met when he was 16 and he couldn’t shake him out of his system. His green eyes, the golden hair, the bad boy attitude with the leather jackets and fast cars. The guy was reckless but there was a problem…

– He’s not gay, you know?

Aaron had been listening to that for years, as well. Vic and Adam reminded him of that every single time Robert was around. Aaron couldn’t help but watch him like a hawk. Guess he couldn’t be subtle. He hoped no one else would notice. At least, Robert didn’t seem to do so.

– I mean it. You know he’s not, Aaron.

That’s true. Robert went out almost every night with a different girl, never settling down. Until two years ago when he met Chrissie. Aaron thought he’d never settle down but the guy went head over heels for her. He moved into her house some months after they met and it broke Aaron’s heart. He still had hope until that moment. Not anymore.

– I know – he whispered.

Adam was sat down with him, on the couch, while Robert was at the kitchen with Vic cooking something for dinner. It smelt good. They were both brilliant cooks. Together? They were amazing. Mouth-watering, actually.

Adam studied Aaron’s face while he drunk Robert in. His firm ass in those tight jeans, his sleeves rolled up, his blue polo showing his biceps. Again, mouth-watering. Completely out of reach, though.

Aaron sighed turning around to face Adam. If he had a dollar for every time his friends reminded him that Vic’s brother was not gay, he’d be rich by now. The first time they met was when he came back to live with his mom. He was a little thug back then. His family and friends had helped him through a lot but Robert had been his ground. He treated him like a younger brother, protected him. He had had Aaron’s back more times than he could count with his fingers. Every time he was reminded there was no hope, he died a little bit inside.

If he was being honest, it was more than a crush. Stupid? Yes! But it was stronger than him and it was becoming harder each time. He had no idea how he’d survive now. Aaron, Adam and Vic lived together in a loft near the campus and, apparently, Robert would crash with them for a while. Something had happened between him and his bird.

– I just don’t want you to get hurt – Adam said with a worried look on his face. – Don’t get your hopes up buddy.

– I’m not.

– Ok, good.

Adam finished the conversation as Vic and Robert walked over to the living room.

– Dinner’s almost ready – Vic announced.

Aaron could tell how excited she was to have her brother there. Now that he would move into their apartment, she was a cute ball of happiness. It made Aaron happy as well. Vic has always been there for him and the smile on her face made him smile in return, making him feel a bit calmer.

– Are you sure? Is it ok? – Robert asked looking at the three of them.

– Yes! You’re here half the time anyway – Vic answered before they could.

That was true, indeed. Robert spent a pretty good amount of time on their couch, playing videogames with Finn, Vic’s bestie, or with Aaron. They were good friends and Aaron was thankful for that, for having him around even if he could never have more than that.

– What about you? – he said turning to Adam and Aaron. – You sure? I know you have to focus on your finals now.

– Fine by me – Adam said.

– Yeah, no pro – Aaron tried to keep his voice neutral but the truth was he was both excited and dreadful. He didn’t want to do something that could jeopardize their friendship, what they’ve already established.

They did have a lot going on in college right now. Exams and a damn portfolio that he hadn’t started yet. Robert would turn out a bigger distraction than he already was but Aaron wouldn’t complain. He didn’t mind the distraction, at all. Besides, the guy wouldn’t end up sleeping in his car. It’s a damn good car and he probably could afford his own loft but it was a last minute situation.

– The couch is all yours – Aaron added. – It’s not the most comfortable thing in the world but it should do.

Robert’s smile warmed his soul and he tried not to think about it. Anything that drew his attention to his mouth made him feel dizzy. _Gosh!_ He needed to get a grip. They would live under the same roof for God’s sake! But those pink, full lips were so tempting. He’d lost count of how many times he’d fantasized about them. Licking and biting, sometimes, sucking. Aaron tried to clean that image from his head.

– Great! – Vic squeaked. – Let’s eat, then.

– I’m starving! – Adam said following Vic to the kitchen.

– Thank you.

Robert looked Aaron in the eye and his heart stopped a beat. He was hopeless, completely lost. Those green eyes so intense he’d swear they could see right through him. Aaron nodded his head smiling back at him.

– C’mon, let’s eat – he said walking past Robert and into the kitchen area.

After that Vic and Adam kept their mouth shut until Robert left to go get his stuff back at Chrissie’s. It seems they’d argued and she threw him out. Robert looked uncomfortable every time Vic tried to bring it up so, eventually, she changed subjects and they started talking about a party on campus next Friday.

As soon as the trio was left alone, Vic looked at him and asked:

– You sure you’re ok with it?

– Vic… – Adam scolded.

– Yes, it’s ok. Don’t worry about it.

Aaron sighed. This was getting old. It had been like that for years and he’d been cool with it all along. Six years. He’d been at it for six years and they still didn’t trust him.

– I’m just worried that…

– Vic! – Adam interjected looking right at her.

– Sorry… I just care for you and I don’t want to see you get hurt again.

– Yeah? Well… welcome to my life – Aaron said, getting up.

This conversation was ruining his mood. He’d been fine with it. More than fine, actually. When he walked home and Adam told him the news his heart started racing and his palms got a bit sweaty. Robert would be living with them, sleeping on their couch. Aaron had wondered how he slept. _Did he sleep nude?_ That question would haunt him, every night, from now on while he would try to sleep, alone, in his bed.

He’d laugh if the situation wasn't so chaotic. Vic and Adam wouldn’t let this go. They’d be on him 24/7. Now that he was thinking about it, he was screwed. Not because Robert would be there with every step he took, but because his friends wouldn’t let him take a break for a second.

He sat on the couch and Adam followed him while Vic went out to do some grocery shopping. Now that Rob would be staying, she needed some fresh vegetables and fruit. Robert loves pineapple.

– We’re just worried about ya, mate – Adam whispered staring at the floor.

– I know you are. Don’t worry, I can take care of myself.

Adam scoffed. They both knew that was a lie. He was becoming better at it, though. That had to count for something.

– I mean it, ok? It’s fine.

– Good. I’m pretty sure the last thing you need in your life right now is more drama. Not after all the crap you’ve been through – Adam looked him in the eye, those soft eyes could read Aaron like no one else. He knew him too well. Had been there throughout he’s worse.

– It’s not like we’re gonna have sex on the kitchen counter.

Adam laughed at that and shook his head. Aaron laughed along with him. This is what he needed, to have a good time, not more stress.

– Maybe that’s exactly what he needs after the disagreement with his missus – Adam said making Aaron laugh so hard he hugged his belly and his eyes watered.

– What was that about, after all? – Aaron asked as soon as he got his breath back.

– Dunno. Vic says he won’t talk about it. He told her they fought but it doesn’t look like it was a minor disagreement. Vic thinks it’s over for good this time.

Aaron nodded at that and his heart started racing again. But there was still hope.

– He’s not gay, Aaron – Adam said for the second time that day. He’d seen the look in his eyes.

– I know. Must have been pretty bad for her to chuck him out, though.

– Yeah, probably. Maybe he’ll tell us the details once the dust has settled down a bit.

– Maybe.

Aaron was curious, but honestly? He was just happy Robert was moving in and his missus wouldn’t be around anymore. He didn’t hold anything against her, besides the obvious. It would be good to have Robert around, he made Aaron feel calmer, safer. He liked having him around.

When he and Chrissie started dating, Aaron thought that would be the end of it, that he wouldn’t see Robert as much anymore. That hadn’t been necessarily true. As he wasn’t getting out every night, he would stay with Vic more often. He actually started making more time for Aaron as well. Not that he hadn’t been there in the past, he had. But, even though, Aaron was occupied with school and Robert had work, they would crash on the couch, playing some videogames and drinking some beers together.

Robert worked for Chrissie’s dad company. That’s how they’d met. As far as he knew Robert was really good selling contracts and communicating with people, the exact opposite from Aaron. He was studying management so he could open his own business and be independent. He didn’t want to work for somebody else.

The lack of conversational skills extended to his personal life. But, unlike most his friends, that bitched about not being able to get a date, dating was never a problem. He did. Not like Robert but he did have his fun playing around. He knew he would never be able to settle down. He already knew who he wanted to do that with. Knowing it would never happen, he enjoyed himself as much as he could. But he dreamt about a steady boyfriend almost every night before he went to bed. He was in love. Helplessly in love.

He was in love with the guy sleeping on the couch. That didn’t help his situation. He didn’t want to come home with a random date because he knew Robert would be there. Everything he always wanted right there, but Aaron couldn’t touch. He was frustrated. A hot guy right in his apartment, stunning sandy hair, beautiful green eyes that changed with the weather, sexy broad shoulders covered in cute freckles, bad boy attitude and Aaron could do nothing!

Yeah. He had a problem. A long, big, _hard_ problem right now. There was no way his fantasies would come true. The guy was as straight as they came. Besides, he thought of Aaron as a younger brother, a kid.

Robert rolled on the couch while Aaron tried to focus on his mug of coffee so he wouldn’t feel tempted to peek. Every morning the blanket inched down. He kicked his legs during his sleep and it didn’t help the case. Aaron could see the happiest trail on earth and the black boxers he was sleeping in.

He couldn’t look away whenever Robert wore his black ones. There was something about those. Maybe the contrast against his porcelain skin or the sandy hair, maybe because they drew his attention right to the point. Unfortunately, the blanket was still bunched enough that he couldn’t survey the morning wood.

On him, it was a very different story. Like he said, he had a long, big, hard problem. It wasn’t that difficult. Every time Robert was around, his cock came to life. He should probably worry to get dressed, before sleeping beauty woke up, and he embarrassed the shit out of himself.

He put the mug down on the sink to wash later and walked back towards the hallway. A cold shower it is. He was getting used to it. It had been the same thing every single day since Robert crashed on their couch. The guy wasn’t out one single night. Aaron couldn’t understand how that had happened. Before, he used to be on the pull almost every freaking night.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it, seeing Robert there every night, knowing he wasn’t fucking around. Besides, Robert always cooked him breakfast while he took his morning shower. Aaron would make him coffee and Robert would make him breakfast. Same routine every morning. He knew it didn’t make them a couple, but it was the closest he could ever get and he liked it. He more than like it.

Aaron grabbed a quick shower and got dressed hoping he could watch Robert waking up. The way he scrubbed his hands through his blond hair, making it all messy, was the sexiest, most adorable vision ever.

– Morning – he heard as soon as he entered the living room area. – Breakfast will be ready in about ten.

– Morning – Aaron answered. – Smells great. Do you need help? – Robert looked at him over his shoulder as if Aaron had offended him. – Just offering.

Aaron lifted his hands in reluctance and Robert threw him a sleepy smile that made his heart skip a beat. Thank God the water had been freezing cold. He was always the first to wake up and the first to shower. The water was always cold in the morning.

Robert turned and Aaron’s legs went weak. He was still wearing his black briefs only. Thick thighs in public display. He looked at his abs and felt the sudden urge to run his tongue along them, kiss every single freckle, study the stars on his chest.

– I’m gonna collect the rest of my stuff at Chrissie’s today – Robert said turning around to scramble the eggs.

– Do you need help? – Aaron offered.

– Nah. I’m ok. Just tell Vic, please, would ya? She’s still asleep and I have to be there in an hour.

– Yeah, sure.

He scooped eggs onto two plates and put the rest on the stove for Adam and Vic. Aaron sat down as Robert put his plate in front of him.

– How are you? – Aaron asked with genuine concern as Robert sat across from him. He looked tired, bags under his eyes. He looked Aaron in the eye with a confused expression. – That couch is not the most comfortable.

– It’s ok – he said shrugging.

– You don’t look ok – Aaron insisted.

Robert sighed heavily and dropped his gaze to the plate.

– It’s just… I’ve been thinking about stuff.

– Wanna share?

Robert looked at him before dropping his gaze again.

– Just life in general, I guess. Nothing important.

By the way he was acting it didn’t look like nothing. It was probably something really important if he couldn’t sleep right.

– I’m gonna grab a quick shower – he said standing up.

– You ate nothing.

– I’m not hungry – he said before walking away towards the hallway.

Aaron was worried about him. Maybe this whole situation with Chrissie had affected him more than he thought. Maybe he really loved her and he was hurting.

He ate his breakfast in silence, lost in thoughts, and was washing his dishes when Robert wandered into the kitchen. His hair wet and slicked back, wearing a burgundy suit trousers that make it hard for him to think. Drops of water fell from his hair to his chest and Aaron’s cheeks heated making him gulp before turning the water off and cleaning the sink. He was buttoning a white shirt and when his chest was out of sight Aaron could finally breathe again.

– I’m off. Would you please tell Vic, then?

– Yes, it’s alright.

– You’re the best – Robert said smiling, grabbing his coat, same burgundy colour, and his suitcase.

When he was finally gone, he looked at the clock. Still an hour and a half before his first class for the day. Usually it would take him longer as the four of them ate breakfast together but as Robert had gone out this early and his friends were still asleep he thought about going for a run. He would take another shower after.


	2. Drunk lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron can't focus during the day and has a little surprise when he gets home to a drunk Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for all the support.  
> Second, I hope you like today's chapter.

Aaron came home from his half hour run to a message from his mother wishing him good luck. Lately his relationship with his mother had been pleasantly good. She has been supporting him and helping him without lashing out. Aaron had to admit that he, himself, became more tolerant. He could feel himself at more ease. Accepting himself was a hard battle. He broke and everything around him crashed down, but now that he finally stopped fighting it, his life was a lot better. If you don’t count the fact that every single time he saw Robert he almost lost it. The urge to shove him against the wall and feel his body against his, kiss those pink, full lips, was becoming close to unbearable.

Maybe that party on Friday was not such a bad idea. A good time with his mates and a little fun for the night was exactly what he needed. He could only hope Vic wouldn’t drag Robert into it. God knows how persuasive she can be. Aaron knew if she wanted, Robert would go. And, if Robert went, there was no way Aaron would be able to enjoy himself. Robert would probably end up hooking up with some random girl and he would drink himself senseless to forget how unfair life could be.

Someone, somewhere, was having a right laugh at him. In love with a man he could never have. This whole situation was a massive mess and as much as he tried, he couldn’t find a way out. If anything, it was getting harder to fight it every single day. The way Robert looked when he was sleeping, when he got out of the shower. Aaron’s mind always drifted off and his thoughts were not Vatican approved, for sure.

He took another shower before heading out the door for class. He still had half an hour until his first class. Maybe he’d find Ed. Ed was a good friend of his. They’d hook up sometimes but nothing serious. They both knew where they were at. The sex was good, they had fun and no strings attached.

– Morning – Vic said sounding sleepy.

Aaron turned around to look at her. She always looked cute when she woke up. She had popped his cherry when he was in denial. They were good friends before that but after everything that happened she was like a sister to him.

– Morning sleeping beauty.

– Where’s Rob? – she said looking at the sofa that had been Robert’s bed for the last few weeks.

Aaron walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

– At Chrissie’s. He went there to collect the last boxes.

– Was he ok?

She put the kettle on and rubbed her sleepy eyes before looking back at him.

– I don’t know – Aaron said thinking. – He looked… sad? I dunno. He was acting a bit weird.

Vic sighed and stared at her feet for a moment before asking:

– It is normal, right? I mean… it is a drastic change.

– Yeah. I supposed – Aaron said walking towards her. – Don’t worry ok? It’s gonna be fine.

He grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles, receiving a little smile in return.

– What about you?

– Hum?

– How are you feeling about all of this? It is a drastic change for you as well.

– I’m fine Vic – she looked at him with studious eyes. – I promise ya – he let go of her hands and looked at the clock on the wall. – Gotta go. Have class in a bit.

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

– Have a nice day.

– Bye Vic – he said getting out of the door.

He ran out as fast as he could. He was not fine. In fact, he was drifting closer to insanity. His attraction to Robert was making him lose his mind. He had carried a hard on for the last nineteen days and no fun. So yes, he was getting sexually frustrated. His right hand was not the best option when he ached for physical contact from a very specific person. He needed to get laid.

Maybe Ed would be up for a crazy sex marathon on Friday and everything would feel much better after. He just had to survive until then. Not that it would be easy. He could always stay at the library until late. After all, he had exams to study for. Actually, he had one today, after lunch and he ended up studying nothing. He couldn’t stay focused. Every time he tried to open a damn book his mind would end up on the fucking couch imagining all the possible scenarios of Robert eating him out right there, without a care in the world for his flatmates.

Yes, this was getting out of control. He thought the morning run would help him come down a bit but no! If anything, it made it worse. Close to unbearable making him think of sweat covered bodies, moving together, searching pleasure in each other. And now his cock was half hard and he had class in ten. _Great!_

He didn’t even feel the time pass by. He tried to follow Mr. Hodgins’s class but his mind was somewhere else the entire time. Thank God his teacher didn’t seem to notice. Aaron was completely lost in his own imaginary world thinking about Robert Sugden and how it had gone back at Chrissie’s. Every time he went back there, Aaron would go nuts wandering if they made up or if Robert had even tried, if he told her he missed her, loved her. The thought caused him actual physical pain. He was feeling sick and his heart ached with the possibility of seeing him go now.

By lunch time Ed sent him a message asking if he could pass by the apartment later on. Apparently he was helping with the party décor for next Friday. Aaron didn’t know if that was a great idea with Robert living right there under his roof. Worse than that, he lived in his mind 24/7. He told him he couldn’t but they could hang out tomorrow as they both had the afternoon free.

He couldn’t even focus during the damn exam! He hoped it wouldn’t jeopardise his chance to pass economics. He couldn’t afford to be left behind. He worked so hard to get in and follow his dream. No way was he gonna let this affect him this much. But, truth be told, he had no control over what was going on.

When Robert had moved in, he thought it would be a good idea to have him next to him all the time. And it was amazing. It felt amazing. But his mind was losing it, living scenarios that would never be real, wondering what if.

He sighed heavily before opening the apartment door. He stopped startled on his tracks when he saw Robert there. His expression was not the happiest. He seemed lost in thought, his chin resting on his hands, elbows on his knees.

– Thought you’d be working – he said going to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

Robert looked at Aaron, blinking twice. By the looks of it he hadn't even heard him come in.

– Yeah… sorry.

– Hey, you ok?

Aaron sat next to Robert looking him in the eye. He looked worse than he did this morning.

– Yeah, fine. Don’t bother – he said rising to his feet.

Only now did Aaron notice Robert was wearing a pair of jeans, one of his printed shirts and leather jacket. He looked good. Mouth-watering. Maybe he was acting off because he had a date but was still hung up on Chrissie.

– Hot date?

Robert turned around to look at him, confused.

– Casual work party, apparently.

Aaron nodded and looked him up and down. Damn! He looked _really_ good.

– Do you feel like going?

Robert sat back down again. He looked agitated.

– It’s not like I have another option – Aaron wanted to touch him so bad so he rested his right hand on Robert’s shoulder, squeezing it. – Chrissie is going with her new boyfriend.

Aaron looked at him, eyes open wide. _Fuck!_ New boyfriend? It hasn’t even been a month.

– How do you feel about it?

Robert rested his elbows on his knees and ran his hands down his hair, messing it up.

– I don’t know. I don’t know! – he looked really lost. Aaron had no doubts. He was still hung up on Chrissie and it broke his heart _again_.

– Shit. What’s wrong with people? – Aaron sat on the coffee table to grab Robert’s hands with his.

Robert looked him in the eye and the world stopped while Aaron lost himself in those green orbs. Robert’s beautiful jaw tensed and flexed as he kept his eyes locked on Aaron. The guy looked so good. Like he’d been sculpted perfectly. _Perfect._ Aaron’s heart beat unevenly and his breathing quickened before Robert broke all contact, standing up.

– I have to go.

He couldn’t have ran fast enough past the door and Aaron stood there, still shocked. What had just happened? What the hell was that? Was he going crazy or did Robert’s eyes drift to his lips for a second there? Yes, he was going out of his mind. And he was getting no sleep tonight. He would wait until Robert got home. If he even came home at all. Aaron hoped so because something in him was running hot.

One look. One look and he was rock hard. He rubbed his eyes. He wanted Robert. He wanted him so bad. On the floor, on his bed, under him, on top of him, on him…

He groaned going to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Vic had made him a protein shake and he was thankful for that because he was going for another run. His morning run had made everything worse and his body seemed unable to relax but, if he pushed hard enough, then maybe it would all come good, right? He sure hoped so.

He ran almost the point of exhaustion before he got back to the flat. Lost in the music pumping his ears and trying to push himself as hard as he could, he had lost track of time. The sky was almost black when he swung the door open. His body was shoved against it and he let out a startled noise. _What the hell?_

When he looked at his opponent, his brain froze. Robert was grabbing him by his shirt. His body firmly pressed against Aaron’s, their faces close to each other. He could feel his breath on his face. He smelled like alcohol. Yup, he had been drinking, a lot. Robert was not tolerant to alcohol. It was comical most times but not this. His eyes were filled with anger and he was fuming.

Aaron had no idea what he’d done but feeling Robert’s body against his was not helping his case. He couldn’t think. All he wanted was to close the distance even if Robert looked close to beating the shit out of him.

– This is all your fault! – he spat it out with clenched teeth, his jaw tense.

Aaron blinked a few times. That brought him back to reality and he starred back into Robert’s eyes.

– What? – he asked.

– It’s you! Your blue eyes and the way they get really dark when you’re pissed off. Your toned, cut body. Your fingers. The way you bite your lip when you’re nervous or the way you lick it when lost in thought. The way your veins pop out when you’re really angry – his index finger ran along his neck to emphasize what he was saying, giving him goose bumps. Listening to Robert sucked all the air from his lungs. His touch soft, in contrast with his body language. _He’s touching me. Fuck! He’s touching me!_ – _Fuck!_ I don’t notice this shit about most people Aaron. Why do I…

– So why do you? – Aaron interrupted him, his breath catching in his throat. His heart beating so fast it made him light headed, feeling dizzy.

– I don’t know! Maybe because I like looking at you? Maybe because I _can’t_ take my eyes off you? _Fuck Aaron!_ I don’t know what to do! You’re driving me insane!

The sincerity in his voice made Aaron’s heart ache. Then it hit him. The feeling was mutual. _Holy shit! He wants me! Robert wants me! After all these years!_ Aaron couldn’t believe his own ears. This had to be a dream. Maybe he was so exhausted he just fell asleep on his bed without noticing it, right? Right?

The finger on his neck touched his jaw lightly as if Aaron would fade away. He felt it in every cell of his body. He tried not to but he shuddered under his touch. He expected him to step away but, instead, he tightened his grip. Robert’s body pressing his against the door.

Robert closed his eyes and he tensed, not knowing what to expect. His cheeks heated under the moment. It felt so intimate and, when he smelt Robert’s breath again, he remember his friend was drunk.

– Robert, you’re drunk – he whispered trying to talk some sense.

Robert opened his eyes and stared at him as if he was insane. Aaron froze when Robert’s thumb ran over his lower lip and he dropped his gaze. Aaron swallowed heavily as his chest rose and fell.

– You have no idea what you do to me.

 _Tell me! Tell me what I do to you_.

Stunned, he held still thinking he’d back away any moment. He was so afraid this moment would be lost forever. _Fuck!_ He’d been fantasizing about it for years. About kissing him, touching him, tasting him. None of that prepared him for what would happen next.

Robert held back his gaze as he licked his lips and then he leaned in and kissed him. Aaron went completely still. His head racing a mile a minute. Then he told that voice to shut the hell up and he melted into it. Their lips locked into place, fitting like two pieces of a puzzle.

_One kiss. That’s it. Just something I can hold on to for the rest of my life._

Their lips locked together. He gripped the edges of Robert’s leather jacket and lifted his chin to meet Robert’s lips. He turned his brain off, closing his eyes and allowed himself to just feel in the moment. Robert’s lips soft against his. It was better than anything he’d dreamt of. It was _smoking hot_. Lips fighting for dominance, bodies rocking together against each other as desperate lust consumed them.

Robert increased the pressure and Aaron, willingly, opened his lips beneath his. Aaron had to rise on to his toes to keep it up. His body heating up and it had nothing to do with his exhausting run. Suddenly, he felt electrified, adrenaline shooting through his body.

The surge of satisfaction had him shifting closer, making Robert press into him harder, tipping his head to seek a better angle. The faint taste of whisky making him dizzy as heat flowed up and down his body.

Enjoying the hard chest against his, he slid his palms down Robert’s chest, feeling his defined muscles, sliding his palm lower, past the flat abdomen and landing on his hips, pressing him closer while he drank his sent in.

A tiny whimper escaped his mouth and Robert groaned in response. Robert opened his mouth wider, pressed deeper and Aaron moaned, asking for more. Robert touched his tongue to Aaron’s lower lip, nipping it gently. _Jesusfuckingchrist._ Robert licked his way between Aaron’s lips to find his tongue and the two twirled and tangled, exploring.

His body was smoking, blood boiling, his limbs singing alive. Robert’s right hand caressing his nape sent shivers down his spin and he shuddered against his body, digging his fingernails onto his shirt. His left hand on his cheek as their hips rocked together. _What the hell?_

He’d do anything to keep that kiss going. For those seconds of heavy breaths and exploring tongues, he could pretend Robert wanted this as well. He was afraid, once they stopped kissing, Robert would say he didn’t mean for it to happen. Maybe even make a joke. Something about being drunk, making Aaron burn with guilt.

Aaron pulled back for air, dreading what he’d face but that was not what he expected at all. Robert’s pupils were dark, his lips slightly parted. The look of lust, plain as day. He’d wanted to see it from him for such a long time. He wanted Aaron. He wanted it so bad, it was palpable.

 _Holyshitholyshitholyshit!_ Before he could think rationally, he reached for him again, tugging at his shirt. One hand gripping his neck while the other grabbed his waist, he turned Aaron and walked them backward to the couch. The same couch he’d been sleeping in for three weeks with his smell all over it. The exact same couch he’d fantasized about coming to every night.

He pushed Aaron to sit on it and straddled him. Aaron looked up at him and his mouth dried, his throat sore. Robert’s weight on him felt better than anything he’d imagined. He moved his hips slowly, rubbing their cocks, separated by denim.

Robert bit his jaw, spreading wet kisses down his neck as Aaron arched into him, his head resting against the couch. He was a panting mess and he had to bite down on his lip to stop a whimper from escaping. He closed his eyes lost in sensations, Robert’s hands running down his chest, feeling his pecs.

Robert sucked on his collarbone, leaving a bruise, and Aaron moaned, reaching to stroke his back. He was so turned on, he thought he’d come just like this. But when Robert’s hands ran up his chest under his shirt, the burning heat brought him back to reality and Aaron grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

– You don’t want this, Rob – he said looking him in the eye. _Fuck!_ He looked like he wanted it as bad as Aaron did. – You’re drunk.

Aaron tried to regain control over his body but he was painfully hard, his body was burning and all he wanted was for Robert to shut his brain down and take him as he pleased.

– I want you – he said arching his back, humping against Aaron. He bit down on Aaron’s lip. – I want you so bad – he whispered.

Robert’s lips crashed against his again as he caught Aaron’s hands with his and pinned them on the couch. Being held like that while Robert fucked his mouth with his tongue, his doubts went out the window. He allowed himself to let go, trying to grind his hips against Robert’s creating an intoxicating friction that was driving him closer to madness.

Then he heard the keys on the door. His legs were shaking when he tossed Robert away from him. _Fuck._ He tried to get himself together and Robert ran his hands down his hair, trying to regain control, breathing heavily.

Vic and Adam walked in, tossing the keys on the small table under de mirror.

– What’s up? – Adam asked.

Aaron cleared his throat, praying to keep his voice clear.

– Nothing. Just came back from my run.

– I would’ve gone with you if you’d told me you were going.

– Nah. It’s ok mate. I’m just gonna grab a quick shower.

Vic looked between the two of us, suspicious, and Aaron almost ran for the bathroom, leaving a shaken Robert behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little rush but I don't have the time do develop this idea as I'd like to, unfortunately.


	3. Straight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to avoid Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half through.  
> Actually I was expecting it to be a 5 chapter fic, but I think I'll need another one.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Aaron had been avoiding Robert since that little incident. He was probably acting like a total asshole. He knew he had to man up. They lived together now, after all. Besides, he didn't want to lose his friend. Yes, he was being a total selfish prick but he was afraid. He was so afraid of what Robert would have to say to him. What if that was it? What if he'd lost him? What if it was the end of the line?

After he'd showered the night before, they’d had dinner together. Vic didn't go easy on Robert, calling him out on his own stupidity.

– How could you get drunk on a business party?

– It wasn’t even a party - he mumbled, starring at his plate. – She just wanted to rub her new boyfriend in my face.

Aaron had felt terrible. Robert's behaviour had been some kind of sick revenge on her. Aaron was just there. He knew it! But he had been stupid enough to hold on to a little bit of faith.

– All the company contractors were there. You just made a fool of yourself.

Vic was fuming with Robert’s attitude and Aaron could tell he was ashamed. Now _that_ was a rare one. But Vic was right. It was a very stupid thing to do. And she didn’t know the half of it.

That’s why he had tried to avoid her yesterday morning. The key word being _tried_. She made sure Aaron couldn’t run until Adam had come to his rescue and he sneaked out of the door, running for his life.

– Morning – she said with her sleepy voice, walking into the kitchen.

Robert hadn’t made him breakfast that morning and he was glad. He couldn’t deal with that. Vic had given him some pills to sleep and he was still soundly on the couch, the duvet showing his freckled chest, his face peaceful. Aaron had felt an invisible thread pulling him towards Robert, wanting to taste him again. Not only his lips but his skin as well.

He could still taste him on his lips, feel him pressed against his body, demanding. But as Aaron knew it had been a stupid mistake. A mistake that could make him lose Robert. He should have stopped it before it went too far, but he hadn’t, and he was the one to blame. Robert was drunk and heartbroken. He’d taken advantage of his friend. _Fuck!_

– Morning – he said, kissing her forehead and walking to the door.

– Wait – Vic grabbed his wrist, making him turn to her. – What happened yesterday?

– Hum? – he tried to play innocent.

– Don’t make a fool of me, Mr. Dingle. Something happened between the two of you.

– Vic, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I came home from my run and Robert was mourning on the couch.

– Yeah, right – she snorted. – And I am supposed to believe that?

– Vic, believe whatever you want but…

– Vic! Babe! Where is my black shirt? – Adam had interrupted him, walking bare chest into the kitchen.

Vic glared at Aaron before turning to Adam and he took the chance to sneak out.

Thank God he had been able to avoid Vic and Robert. Because his head was running a mile, trying to figure out what had happened and what would happen. He was so afraid. _Dammit!_ He really felt like a frightened chicken.

He needed a painkiller for his headache. That thing felt like exploding at any second. He was probably burning all the braincells he still had left. It didn’t stop him, though. All that guilt was consuming him. Maybe he should face the consequences. He shouldn’t have avoided Robert last night, but he was so grateful when Adam had, once again, come to his rescue.

He’d gone home after a long study session at the library with Ed. He noticed something was off but didn’t push it. Instead, he helped him keep his mind off things, rambling about the party and then focusing on the exercises they were trying to do. He was a good friend and Aaron was thankful that he hadn’t assaulted him with a tone of questions.

He was a sorry ass, worried about being dumped before the beginning. It hurt, it hurt a lot. How the fuck had all that happened?! All he had planned was to go home, have a warm shower and call it a night. But then Robert had pushed him against the damn door, his warm body sending shivers down his spine. The desire, the lust and he’d allowed himself to slip under it, to forget about the rest.

He could’ve gone home with some random guy from a gay bar nearby but, after walking Ed home, he went for a little night walk to gain the courage to face Robert again. Maybe he’d be asleep by now. It was around midnight when he opened the door to their loft, felling apprehensive.

He had hoped, prayed that Robert would be laying on the couch, wrapped around in his blanket, sleeping like an angel. But, then, he heard the tv and his heart skipped a beat. _Fuck!_

He walked towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, avoiding Robert’s stare. He could feel it, up and down his body, and God forgave him if it didn’t make his dick twitch. He could tell Robert was _not_ happy. If anything, he was fuming. But he said nothing and when Aaron gained the courage to turn around and face him, his breath hitched.

Robert was sat on the couch, elbows on his knees, his chin resting on his hands and he was glaring at Aaron. He didn’t know if it was his imagination but he’d felt the sexual tension in the air. Robert looked like he wanted to punch Aaron and eat him whole. His eyes burning with anger and hunger.

Aaron gulped, freezing in place, drinking Robert’s figure in. He was wearing a white shirt that showed his biceps, grey sweatpants, bare feet and his hair messy, still dump. It was such an intimate view. It made him dream of coming home to find Robert like that every day, having the right to straddled him, run his hands through his hair and give him a mind-blowing kiss, take him, own him.

He shook his head to get that image of his mind but it didn’t help that Robert had stood up and walked towards him. He stopped breathing, looking into Robert’s intense eyes, devouring him. The intensity burning his soul, giving him goose bumps. All that and he hadn’t even touched him. His stare did things to him that some of his random one night stands didn’t dream of. It scared him, it scared him shitless and he felt like a coward.

He had wanted Robert for six years now but he was so damn afraid of having him. He was so afraid he would wake up and shatter all over, broken hearted with silent promises that had ruined his friendship. He’d rather have him as a friend than lose him forever. He couldn’t lose him. He could _not_ lose Robert. It would be the death of him.

He licked his lips and Robert’s eyes darted to his mouth, his heat surrounding Aaron even though they were still feet apart and that’s when Adam had come in, breaking the moment.

– Thank God you’re home, mate! – he sounded desperate. – I need your help with these economy exercises. They’re doing my head in.

Aaron studied Robert’s face, his expression giving nothing away, a blank canvas, and turned back to Adam.

– Tell me again why you chose economics.

His voice sounded rough but Adam seemed oblivious. His friend groaned, mumbling something under his breath and Aaron smiled at him, thankful for the distraction. He could feel Robert’s body heat as he walked past him, not bothering with his personal space, to grab some orange juice from the fridge. His shoulder grazed Aaron’s as he leaned over, warm breath caressing Aaron’s skin as Adam walked back to his room.

– This isn’t over – he whispered.

Aaron’s stomach churned. He could still feel Robert’s lips on his after 24 hours. He could still taste him. He shivered at the thought as Robert turned and walked back to the couch, taking a sip from his orange juice as he looked at him.

He busied himself at the desk, laying his books on the table, trying to get his body under control.

It had been one hell of a night. He felt Robert’s eyes on him the whole time, making his blood boil with need. His cheeks where probably red as he tried to focus on his breathing, focusing on helping Adam. God helped him!

His body was morphed into hot and cold sweats. He wished for a shower to clear his head. Get on track with clean thoughts because he had been struggling. Daydreaming about Robert’s hot breath on his skin, his body pressed against his, exploring hands, rough, sweet kisses.

That’s when he knew it was time to call it a night. He’d told Adam he was knackered and made it into the bathroom on autopilot. Shower on. Clothes off. His right hand wrapped around his cock. He sighed with relief. It didn’t take much. He was so needy. _Fucking hell_. He was losing it, he was going insane.

He thrusted back and forth against his wet palm thinking about Robert’s tongue in his mouth, demanding, their crotches rubbing, the weight of him on top of him. He stroked faster under the hot jet of water, biting his bottom lip to stop the moans from escaping his mouth, his head resting against the glassed tile. Wondering how Robert’s tongue would feel sucking him off, his tongue circling his cock, hard and wet with the right pressure to make him crazy. That thought, the thought of his dick in Robert’s mouth did it. He came hard and fast all over the shower wall, his nails digging into his left palm.

He was breathing fast as the warm water soothed away the remaining tension as he shampooed and rinsed. He scrubbed his body hard, trying to clean his body as if it would clean his polluted mind as well. His brain had recovered from his orgasm and went back to the feel of having Robert’s eyes on him.

_Stop! Fucking stop! He’s not gay. He’s not gay_. He kept on replaying his friends’ words on his mind but they did nothing for him. _Jesus fucking Christ._

He was now in front of his mirror. He hadn’t slept. He couldn’t. He spent the whole night starring at the ceiling, lost in thought, wondering what he would do, what would happen. He was chickening out, once again.

He’d been waiting six years to see that look in Robert’s eyes. Lust, passion, desire, need. It had never occured to him that his fantasy might come true. The way his eyes burned his soul, mirroring all the things Aaron felt every time he looked at him. His face unreadable but his eyes so seductive.

Aaron just wanted to be with him but he was still afraid. And confused. Very confused. If what happened had been some kind of twisted revenge on Chrissie, he wouldn’t have looked at him like that the day before, right? He looked hurt but the fire in his eyes left no doubts. He wanted Aaron. Robert _really_ wanted him. He had no idea why, but he did.

His hands were shaking as he buttoned his black shirt. He was getting ready for the damn party. School had been exhausting because as much as he had tried to focus, his brain just wouldn’t. He was so tired. He just wanted to give in but, at the same time, the ‘what ifs’ were still burning him inside. What if he would lose Robert forever?

By the time he heard the door to his room open, it was too late. He thought it would be Adam but when he turned around he saw a restless looking Robert closing the door. It seemed like an eternity while they stared at each other without saying a word.

Aaron took his time to study Robert. Why did he have so look so good all the time? Dressed in jeans, a patterned white shirt and his leather jacket he could be a model. Especially with his defined jaw and his green eyes, blond hair. It should be illegal for someone to look that good.

– Can’t ignore me now, can you? – his voice sounded bitter, hurt. His eyes intense holding his gaze.

_Fuck!_ He’d ended up hurting Robert trying to prevent his own heart from hurting. Actually, they were both hurting, if he was being honest. Both shared circles under their eyes. Maybe Aaron wasn’t the only one going out of his mind.

Robert leaned against the door, arms crossed over his chest as he always did, a defence mechanism. Aaron gulped and started to play with his shirt sleeves, looking at the ground. A defeated look on his eyes, guilt running up and down his body, burning him inside out.

How had they ended up here? What had happened? He was feeling so lost. Had these last few days been real at all?

Aaron could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Robert’s bitter tone echoing in his brain. _Shit._ He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He could swear his brain was throbbing. His hands hot and cold, making them sweaty.

Robert took a step in his direction and he took one back, as well. Unable to look up, he could feel his eyes burning. What if he lost him?

– It seems like you can – Robert almost spit the words.

_Fuck, Aaron. Man the fuck up._

Robert was turning around to walk out when Aaron looked up.

– Wait – his voice sounded as vulnerable as he felt, as if he would break any second. When Robert turned around, his hear skipped a beat. His eyes as vulnerable as his, lost, confused but there was still a spark. – I just… I don’t know – he said sounding defeated, sitting on his bed. – What do you want from me? – he whispered, starring at the floor, once again.

– Look – Robert said, leaning against the door, a little bit embarrassed – About before…

Aaron could see it coming so he stopped him.

– I know, I get it. It was a stupid mistake.

– What?

– I get it, I do. Chrissie hurt you and you just…

– Cut it out – Robert said, interrupting him. – You know damn well that was not what happened.

Aaron looked up at him and what he saw scared him to death. Lust, desire, need.

– No?

He walked over to Aaron and stoop up in front of him, making his breathing hitch.

– No – he answered firmly, running his thumb over Aaron’s bottom lip, making him shiver under his touch. – I mean… was that… was it okay? – he blushed a bit and that sight went straight to Aaron’s cock.

– What? – Aaron asked, blinking twice, trying to regain focus. He was slipping away, falling dangerously.

– Me kissing you. What happened on the couch. I don’t want to make things weird. I don’t want to lose you.

Aaron almost yelped and that’s when it hit him. Robert was as scared as him.

– I thought you were straight – he whispered.

– You had no clue?

– No.

His thumb was stroking his cheek softly, a light caress but it made him burn and he had no idea how he was supposed to breathe with Robert so close.

– Guess I owe you an explanation – he said getting on his knees in front of Aaron.

Aaron tried to focus but Robert’s breath on his skin was making it hard for him to focus.

– You don’t owe me anything – he said. And he didn’t.

His eyes closed, a tortured expression on his beautiful face.

– I do. I’ve wanted you for so long.

His heart started to run like crazy, happily dancing in his chest.

– You did? – Robert nodded once and Aaron brought his right hand to caress his nape, trying to comfort him, somehow. – I didn’t know – he whispered softly.

– I know. I’m a fucking coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it wasn't as good as the other ones.  
> I have to admit it was a bit harder for me to write this one.  
> Thank you so, so, so much for all the support! You are amazing!!


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert allow each other to feel the moment and pour their hearts out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me this long. I know it's way too long and most of you are not even interested anymore. The thing is I was taking a break from the robron fandom. You see... the thing is I am breaking all ties to robron so I won't finish this fic. I think I owe you this much, at least. So here it is a little goody before I go. Love you all.

Robert looked so vulnerable. Aaron had never seen him like this, so open. He was a self-sure bastard that would take what he wanted, when he felt like it. This was a whole new level and they both knew it.

– You’re not a coward, Rob.

He laughed bitterly and Aaron’s heart broke a little for him.

– I’ve wanted you for six years. I was there when you came out, when you fell apart. I watched you be brave. Be who you really are, no matter what anyone said. – he looked into Aaron’s eyes and he could see them wet. – I’ve spent all this time denying I wanted you.

Robert stood up and Aaron missed the feel of his touch. He ran his hands through his hair, looking absolutely broken. Aaron’s heart pounded and he felt the urge to touch him so he stood up and hugged him, grabbing him by his waist and resting his head against his chest, focusing on his heartbeat, the heat from his strong body. Robert froze for a second but he gave in then, his nose sniffing Aaron’s hair as he relaxed into their embrace.

– It’s ok – Aaron mumbled looking back up into his eyes.

Aaron almost lost himself in those beautiful green orbs and then Robert smiled, a tiny smile but enough to make him melt.

– I watched you fall apart.

Aaron shushed him, reassuring him it was ok.

– You were there for me, whenever I needed you – Aaron rubbed his neck, trying to release the tension there. – Why now? What changed?

– It’s been killing me to have you this close.

– Seriously? – Aaron asked incredulous, his voice hoarse.

– Fuck, yeah – he said, smiling. Aaron smiled in return. – I lie awake at night waiting for you to come home, dreading that you could bring someone with you or that you could stay out all night.

Aaron chuckled but Robert looked deadly serious.

– Not a chance, mate – he said smiling.

– It’s been making me crazy. Thinking of you with somebody else. I can’t even think straight when you’re around. Well… obviously not straight.

– No pun intended?

– No. No pun intended. I’m not straight. But I guess I am not gay, either – Aaron looked confused at him. – I think I’m bi.

– Are you sure? – Aaron asked, hope filing his heart.

– Aaron, I…

– I know, it’s not something you say lightly but…

– Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy women. I can’t deny it, but I can’t shake the feeling of wanting you, feel your body against mine.

Aaron could feel Robert’s uneven breath caressing his face lightly and he could almost see what Robert was thinking about. Their kiss, Robert’s body pressed against his, the heat of the moment driving them wild, careless to the point of almost being caught. The way they fit together, how Aaron’s sweaty body lined up perfectly with Robert’s.

His breath became uneven when Robert pressed closer, running his thumb over Aaron’s bottom lip. A soft caress. Robert then pulled it out running his thumb over his chin, making him look into his eyes.

–You’re driving me crazy – Robert whispered against his lips.

His hands ran down Aaron’s black shirt, over his chest, making him arch into the touch, seeking more contact, more heat, more everything.

He licked his lips and Robert’s eyes went darker. The stamp of desire on his face. Aaron jerked but he barely had time to process what was going on before Robert brushed their lips together. Just a light touch that set Aaron’s body on fire. Once, twice, thrice. He shifted, trying to seek better contact, pressing his body against Robert’s. Sizzling lust shot through Aaron, shocking his heart to an erratic rhythm. Each time Robert’s lips became bolder, demanding more. Aaron kissed him as if his life depended on it. Hungrily, Robert fisted Aaron’s hair and increased the pressure on his mouth, taking absolute control. His lips were firm and, this time, he wasn’t assaulted by the taste of alcohol, but of want.

Aaron shivered under Robert’s touch as his tongue swept along the seam of Aaron’s mouth, urging him to open, and Aaron whimpered at the contact. A persistent, lingering, sensual lick. Aaron was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. He would wake up any second and discover he’d fallen asleep. But, then, a soft caress turned into a heated, needy touch. It was real. The feel of Robert’s body against his. The heat. His strong hands holding Aaron. Aaron clashed his tongue with Robert’s in a hot, wet struggle for dominance.

The press of Robert’s erection onto his made Aaron moan as Robert’s mouth muffled the sound. A wave of lust rolled over him. Shit. Robert slowly started to rub against him, fire running through his veins, his body vibrating.

Aaron could hear the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his chest. Hard chest pressed against hard chest, cocks rubbing together at a torturous pace. Robert’s left hand ran down his back, stopping at his waist, fingers digging into Aaron’s skin. The pressure enough to bruise but he didn’t care. He wanted it. Robert’s marks all over him, reminding him that this was real. Very real. When Robert took his mouth away, Aaron continued to move his hips to the rhythm he had set because he was that desperate. Bastard.

– Stay still.

Robert stepped back, breathing heavily. His lips swollen and glistening. He held himself tight as Robert’s eyes ran over his body, feeling his gaze. His body heated more and his cock throbbed harder. His muscles were screaming, alive with the effort he was putting into not moving. He closed his eyes for a moment to still himself. It was torture. He’d never thought torture could actually feel this sweet.

When he opened his eyes again, Robert was standing closer, his hot breath making Aaron’s cock strain against his jeans. Robert walked him backwards until his back was pressed against the dresser, Robert’s hand on his belt, his eyes darker than ever.

He nuzzled Aaron’s cheek. Kissed his jaw, down his neck. Bit him hard, running his wet tong over the bruised skin, as he palmed Aaron’s throbbing ache.

– Robert… –   he moaned, a strangled sound in his voice.

The name had escaped before he could stop himself. Robert undid his belt, opened his fly and ran his fingers over Aaron’s cock through his boxers. He felt like a teenager, having no control over his body.

– I’ve been watching some gay porn, thinking of you – he whispered, his hot breath against his skin causing him goose bumps.

_Fuck_ _._ Aaron looked at the celling trying to regain some self-control as Robert stroke him. He felt Robert’s tongue on his Adam’s apple and hissed, his heart beating against his rib cage. Robert shoved Aaron’s black jeans down with his boxers, leaving him bare-assed against the cool dresser. His body hummed with excitement. Aaron swallowed. Hard. _Fuck. This is happening._

– Look at me – Robert pleaded and Aaron did.

Robert’s hungry gaze met his and Robert kissed him hard, a bruising kiss, that left Aaron out of breath and his fingers tingling. Robert’s tongue swept its way inside Aaron’s mouth as he cupped Aaron’s dick. He was so hard it hurt, straining against Robert’s palm. He was going fucking crazy.

– I read online that you should treat it like yours – he whispered, his deep voice husky with desire. – I like my balls played. Do you?

Robert tentatively ran his left hand down his hip and palmed his sack while his right hand kept a slow pace, making Aaron moan.

The tingle in Aaron’s balls grew stronger. He couldn’t keep his mouth off Robert’s, so he leaned in, blinded by desire and kissed him, desperately seeking something.

His blond, sandy hair, that broad, gorgeous grin that made Aaron feel a bit light. The stomach flips, the tingles when Robert touched him. The breathless, pulse pounding anticipation whenever Robert stood too close. One fierce, burning, gut-deep emotion: love. He loved Robert. Always had. And now he could have him. Emotion overpowered him as he fiercely kissed Robert. Trying to tell him _I love you_ , _I love you_ , _I love you_.

Robert kissed his way down Aaron’s jaw, to his neck. Sucking and nibbling and scraping his teeth. Aaron groaned softly and tilted his head to give Robert more room. _Oh God_. _Feels so good_.

– Tell me what you like, Aaron – he whispered bringing Aaron back to earth.

– Why don’t you find out? – he groaned.

He could feel Robert’s smile against his skin. He couldn’t think about anything, except how much he desired the man giving him pleasure. How many times had he dreamt about this? Having his hands on Robert, having _Robert’s hands on him_.

Robert ran his index finger over the tip of Aaron’s dick, already leaking precome, swirling it around.

– See? You’re already good at this – he hissed.

His hand trailed down the seam of Aaron’s nuts, pulling them a bit, and Aaron ran a hand through Robert’s hair. He pulled at it as Robert went fast, then slow, making him take deep breaths to try and control himself. He could feel it rushing through his body but he tried to pull it off.

_Christ!_ Robert was killing him. His balls were fucking full. And when Robert’s hand went a little lower and touched his hole, he came hard. He shot along his stomach and chest, crying out Robert’s name. Robert devoured his mouth but he couldn’t think. The chills in his lower belly, now radiating though his body, fire in veins. He fisted Robert’s hair hard, probably to the point of pain, but the waves coursing through his body, the pressure, shut his system down and he turned into complete jelly.

– I told you, I did my research.

– _Motherfucker_.

–I’ll take it as a complement.

–You should – Aaron mumbled, still feeling the effects of the aftershock ~~s~~ , a content smile on his face.

Robert bit the side of his neck and he moaned, making Robert chuckle. He couldn’t care less, though. Robert had just made him come. And now in some kind of twisted fantasy. That was everything that mattered. That and making him his. He wanted to fucking ravage him. To lose himself in him. But he needed a minute to catch his breath.

 Aaron could still feel Robert’s hard cock against his belly, demanding attention. He kissed behind Robert’s ear, making him shiver under his touch. It delighted Aaron that he could have that impact on him, that it was mutual. He could feel the heat flooding from Robert’s body, embracing his, now that he was coming down from his high. He traced a slow deliberate pattern across Robert’s neck, feeling his pulse race, tasking his salty skin.

His lips curved in a brief smile against Robert’s skin as possessive thoughts overtook his mind. _Mine!_ He should be scared of them but he wasn’t. Not even a little. He would prove it. He had his chance and he wouldn’t waste it for anything in this world.

He kissed Robert, sucking on his full lower lip, on the tip of his toes until his head swam. He liked this. Learning Robert. Learning his mouth and tongue and he took advantage of Robert’s state of arousal to take control, cupping his face, deepening the kiss, demanding more, needing more. Robert’s intense response made him grind against him again. Slow at first and then a shift towards a fight for dominance where their tongues slid together.

Robert’s lips were intoxicating and Aaron found himself drowning, once again, in a desire so thick and overpowering like he’d never felt before. Robert broke their kiss, panting. Aaron’s lips tingling from their kiss reminded him that this was real.

Robert’s hands were on his hips as he humped against him searching his own pleasure, far too lost to care. His fingers dug harder against Aaron’s skin as his mouth trailed down Robert’s neck. He nipped hard and then sucked hard. He loved that he could be rough. He liked it rough. Robert squeezing him hard. He’d probably have marks and damned if Aaron didn’t want them. He wanted Robert to brand him, to own him. Leave evidence of this, of how fucking good it felt.

Aaron rubbed his scruffy cheek against Robert’s clean one, making him hiss. He pushed himself closer to Robert, thrusting his dick against the other’s man. Ate Robert’s moan, letting his hands roam down his body to his final goal.

– I want you on your knees for me – Robert pleaded, making Aaron tighten his grip at Robert’s command. – Oh fuck – he breathed out. – You’re going to make me come and we haven’t gotten to the good part.

Aaron smiled into Robert’s neck, his teeth grazing over his skin.

– This isn’t good? –he asked playfully.

Aaron pulled Robert’s left nipple and played with it, slowly teasing, tormenting him.

– _Fuck!_ I’ve dreamt about it over and over.

– Me too – Aaron whispered against Robert’s skin.

He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. He sank to his knees, smiling wickedly, moving so his face was between Robert’s legs. He pulled down Robert’s jeans as his big cock sprang out onto his face. It was long and thick, with blond, short, pubic hair. That had to be one of the biggest cocks Aaron had ever seen.

Robert kicked off his jeans impatiently and Aaron curled his hand around Robert’s cock, stroking it slowly, spreading the precome with his thumb, running it over the sensitive head while watching Robert writhe with pleasure.

Aaron gladly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, looking Robert in the eye, offering himself to him. It’s all he’s ever wanted, to have Robert. The first brush of Robert’s cock against his tongue sent a thrill racing down his spine. He closed his mouth around the head, sucking lightly, delighted with the pleasure of having what he always craved. He moaned at the musky flavour, slightly bitter, making Robert tighten his hold on Aaron’s hair, crying out.

Aaron looked up and what he saw made his heart swell. Robert’s eyes were closed, his head was titled, exposing his neck, the bruise Aaron had made on his collarbone. His teeth pressing hard against his bottom lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and I will always love you. Thank you so much for all the support! Kissus Xx

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and, please, don't forget to comment.


End file.
